


tsuki ga kirei

by xingyvns



Series: Kimi No Na Wa AU's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad with kids, Akaashi Keiji is Tired, Angst, Attempted Slowburn, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this on impulse, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Oikawa is Chaotic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships will be added, attempted humor, let him sleep, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns
Summary: Wishing on the moon to grant him the Tokyo-life he oh-so desired wasn't the smartest decision, but it lead us down this rabbit hole. He would at least like to think he made the right choice, even if he might end up ruining a random person's life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kimi No Na Wa AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	tsuki ga kirei

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is relatively based off of Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name). I follow the plot but add in a few twists to fit the Haikyuu-verse better and the characters I have chosen. There will be spoilers to Kimi No Na Wa, so I highly recommend watching the movie before reading this if you would like to continue reading.
> 
> also im so sorry the prologue is so short i didnt want to give too much away yet (if i did im sorry)
> 
> but thank you for clicking and giving this fic a chance!

“‘… you’d come over right?’” he mumbled, reading through the newest diary entry that had been recorded onto his phone. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher the message as the previous paragraph was written in an entirely different language. 

He merely shrugged it off, exiting the Diary app and getting prepared for school. He would question the statement later for when they next swapped. Until then, his monotonous, boring, stressful day was to ensue. And this is what he dreaded the most. Though, he supposed he had something to look forward to (Other than running into his crush at work again); he was left to see the chaos that his swapperoo partner left for him to deal with. It was always an adventure - what looks would his classmates give him now, or maybe his coach and teammates, or maybe even his co-workers and the regulars that approached his job for hours on-end. 

There was this one incident that caught him off guard when they had switched back - he had somehow scored a date with his crush by doing heaven knows what the day before. He would’ve been thankful of this if his co-workers didn’t proceed to interrogate and lock him into the backroom to prod at him for details he didn’t know the answer to. After that fiasco, he proceeded to get scolded by his boss and the higher-ups. 

Regardless, the chaos would be doubled one they switched again. He always got his revenge. But this wasn’t his concern anymore. Throughout all of these switches, from living in his counterparts life for an entire day and interacting in their body, he had no clue as to what their name was. He hadn’t an inkling of it - it always seemed to fade the second he had returned to his own body. Though, the nicknames stuck with him. 

One that he heard the most often didn’t help though, considering almost anyone in the entirety of Japan could have the nickname  _ Shittykawa _ . 


End file.
